Niezręczności, niedopowiedzenia
by kevey
Summary: Mój pierwszy ff. Chyba najbardziej pogodny ze wszystkich, które napisałam. Relacje Kurt/Blaine plus trochę Finna. Z perspektywy Kurta.
1. Chapter 1

I.  
Przyznaję, przechadzanie się korytarzem w Dalton Academy należy do dosyć przyjemnych czynności. Nie tylko dlatego, iż nie muszę uważać, czy nikt się aby nie czai, żeby mnie popchnąć znienacka na szafkę - mam raczej na myśli to, że tutaj wszyscy zdają się mnie naprawdę lubić. Uśmiechają się miło, ze zrozumieniem tłumacząc, jak dotrzeć do klasy, kiedy zapomnę drogi (to dziwne, ale w tej szkole naprawdę łatwo jest zabłądzić). To taka sympatyczna odmiana w porównaniu do tego, jak mnie traktowano w McKinley.  
Moim ulubionym, centralnym punktem tejże przechadzki jest napotkanie na korytarzu Blaine'a. Nie wiem konkretnie, kiedy to się wydarzyło, ale od jakiegoś czasu patrzę na niego inaczej niż na tylko dobrego przyjaciela. Może to było gdzieś między próbami Warblersów, kiedy komplementowaliśmy nawzajem swoje umiejętności wokalne, albo wtedy, gdy zastanawialiśmy się nad choreografią, bezwiednie flirtując. Sam nie wiem. To raczej nie jest najistotniejsze.  
Może to się wydać śmieszne, ale znajduję coś zdecydowanie ujmującego w jego zabawnych ekspresjach mimicznych. Wydaje mi się też całkiem urocze, że jest nieco ode mnie niższy. Nigdy nie podobał mi się nikt niski wzrostem - ostatni chłopak, w którym byłem zakochany, mierzył jakieś dwa metry (tak, panie Frankenteen, właśnie ciebie mam na myśli) - i nie bardzo wiem, dlaczego tak zmieniłem upodobania. Może to przez szlachetność, łagodność i ogólny charakter Blaine'a? Jego wieczne opanowanie? To, że dogaduję się z nim jak z nikim innym? A może przez to, że jest po prostu zabójczo przystojny? Ahh, trudno się zdecydować. Czasem mam wrażenie, że ten człowiek ma zbyt wiele zalet. Więcej niż materiał mojego ulubionego płaszcza Marca Jacobsa. To chyba znaczy, że jestem nim totalnie zauroczony.  
Jest dziesiąta pięćdziesiąt cztery, idę w dół po tych wspaniałych daltonowskich schodach, wymijając multum mundurków, a wiem, że Blaine właśnie skończył matematykę. Powinien jakąś minutę temu opuścić salę i w tym momencie schodzić tymi samymi schodami, po których zmierzam ja. Za chwilę obrócę głowę i...  
- Kurt - słyszę znajomy głos i czuję czyjąś dłoń na łokciu. Dotyk trwa ułamek sekundy, mniej więcej tyle, ile zajmuje obrót głową.  
- Cześć, Blaine. - Och, dlaczego on zawsze musi się tak ślicznie uśmiechać? Jego uśmiech na pewno za każdym razem sprawia, że wyglądam jak zakochany nastolatek.  
- Jak tam?  
- Och. Świetnie. Wspaniale. Cudownie. - I czemu, ach, czemu muszę się przy nim zachowywać jak zakochany nastolatek?  
- Miło słyszeć. Czyli przyzwyczaiłeś się już do mundurków?  
- Hm, tak. Właściwie to nie. Nadal tęsknię do supermodnych ubrań... To znaczy, daltonowskie mundurki są świetne, nie zrozum mnie źle! - ...Może dlatego, że JESTEM zakochanym nastolatkiem.  
Znowu ten zniewalający uśmiech. Uśmiechanie się w ten sposób powinno być nielegalne. Chodzi mi o to, że skoro zawarcie małżeństwa między dwoma facetami może być niezgodne z prawem, to w jaki sposób coś TAKIEGO wciąż jest dozwolone?  
- To bardzo dobrze, że tak uważasz. Bo wiesz, wyglądasz w nim naprawdę w porządku.  
Niech ktoś mi powie, że tylko mi się WYDAJE, że się czerwienię. Proszę...?  
- Hej, dzięki.  
Teraz to już błagam. Nie mogę wyglądać jak zakochany nastolatek. Mam na to zbyt dobre wyczucie mody. I zbyt dobrze śpiewam.  
- Próba Warblersów dziś wcześniej, nie spóźnij się.  
- Okej. Ty też nie.  
Blaine przyspiesza kroku, a ja odprowadzam go wzrokiem do końca korytarza. Nieco r o z m a r z o n y m wzrokiem. Naprawdę nie pojmuję, jak można być kimś tak idealnym jak on.

Uch, która jest godzina? Hm, nie wiem, nie obchodzi mnie to. Siedzę teraz przy pianinie i gram smętne melodie, nucąc przy tym cicho. W sumie to nie mam pojęcia, co sobie myślałem. Bo wiecie, jutro rozpoczynają się ferie. I, nie wiem, chyba gdzieś głęboko w środku, liczyłem na... Czy raczej miałem nadzieję... Że może pożegnamy się z Blainem tak trochę... Hm, mogę użyć słowa romantycznie? No więc, tak jakoś zaraz po próbie, to było wtedy, gdy poprawiałem fryzurę przed lustrem w toalecie... Myślałem, że zaraz pójdę do Blaine'a i, być może.. Właściwie nie jestem pewien, co myślałem, ale to nieistotne, bo w jednej chwili zdarzyło się coś, co sprawiło, że Baine stał się ostatnią osobą, z którą chciałbym się spotkać.  
Wparowali do środka, całując się i obściskując. Mamrotał coś cicho, słyszałem jego przyspieszony oddech. Cofnąłem się w głąb łazienki, kiedy zdałem sobie sprawę, że zbliżają się w dość szybkim tempie. Tego drugiego chłopaka w ogóle nie skojarzyłem; na pewno nie był to żaden Warbler; możliwe, że ktoś z klasy Blaine'a. W każdym razie, pozostałem niezauważony. Co wcale nie zmieniało faktu, że od kilku sekund odczuwałem doprawdy przygnębiający ucisk w żołądku. Tenże ucisk zwiększył się jeszcze bardziej, gdy tamci dwaj zniknęli za drzwiami jednej z kabin.  
Tego było dla mnie zbyt wiele jak na niecałe pół minuty. Wybiegłem na korytarz, a potem dalej, przed siebie. Uciec, uciec, uciec. Od tej sytuacji, od Blaine'a i od własnych myśli. Zatrzymałem się za którymś zakrętem. Czułem się, jakbym miał zaraz zwymiotować. Dopiero po kilku minutach zdołałem złapać oddech. Poprzez całe multum różnych uczuć - z czego najsilniejsze były chyba szok oraz gorzki zawód - wyraźnie przenikało jedno, szczególnie niemiłe odczucie. Najczęściej doświadczam go w wersji dietetycznej, kiedy ktoś mnie uprzedzi i kupi na przykład ten piękny, supermodny sweter Dolce&Gabbana.  
Zazdrość, zazdrość, zazdrość ściskała mnie od środka. Nie zrozumcie mnie źle. Wiecie, nigdy się do tego otwarcie nie przyznam, ale prawda jest taka, że ja bardzo, bardzo boję się porzucenia. A kiedy dodam to, że jestem naprawdę zakochany w Blainie...  
...Ale wiecie, już sobie nie kupię tego ślicznego swetra. Nie będę przecież od nikogo odgapiać. Chociaż mój tata stwierdziłby pewnie, że dramatyzuję.  
O, nie. Nie, nie, nie, nie. Słyszę czyjeś zbliżające się kroki i od razu mogę zgadnąć, do kogo one należą. Po chwili wchodzi Blaine, a ja gwałtownie zamykam pianino.  
Cisza. Sekunda ciszy.  
- Szukałem cię.  
Och, on mnie _szukał_! Doprawdy, Blaine? Naprawdę mnie szukałeś? Bo ostatnio, jak cię widziałem, byłeś trochę zbyt zajęty, by mnie znaleźć... Boże, Kurt. Nie popłacz się. Nie teraz.  
- Hej, czemu jesteś taki smutny? - Podchodzi bliżej.  
Nienawidzę tego. To się dzieje za każdym razem. Po prostu za każdym razem, kiedy zbiera mi się na płacz, nie potrafię tego ukryć - łzy same lecą. Uspokój się Kurt. Opanuj to.  
Jeszcze się nie popłakałem, ale już czuję łzy w oczach. A Blaine oczywiście widzi.  
- Czemu płaczesz? Co się stało? - pyta, kładąc mi dłonie na ramionach.  
- Nie.. Nie dotykaj mnie... - Rany. Wcale nie chciałem, żeby to zabrzmiało tak chamsko! Blaine cofa się. - Prze-przepraszam. Ja nie.. Nie chciałem, żeby...  
- Spokojnie, Kurt. Wszystko w porządku. Jeśli jesteś na mnie wkurzony, możemy o tym porozmawiać, prawda?  
- To nie tak... Jestem... pełen frustracji. - Przełykam nerwowo ślinę. - To znaczy... Chyba się boję.  
- Hm, wiesz, odwagi nigdy za wiele... - Blaine siada koło mnie i patrzy z zainteresowaniem, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiał. Nasze ramiona stykają się.  
- Mogę cię poprosić, abyś... zostawił mnie teraz samego? - pytam się uprzejmie, nieco z siebie dumny, że zdołałem powstrzymać szloch.  
- Wiesz co? Zrobimy tak: teraz cię rzeczywiście zostawię. Żadnych wiadomości, telefonów w ciągu najbliższych godzin. Ale zaraz po zmroku - to nawet nie tak długo - chcę, żebyśmy spotkali się przy szkole, tam zaraz przy dziedzińcu. Koło parku. Porozmawiamy o lękach, dobrze?  
Czy on to robi specjalnie, gdy mówi takim łagodnym, jakby wyćwiczonym głosem terapeuty? W każdym razie, kiwam bezwiednie głową.  
- Okej?  
- Tak - odpowiadam, zastanawiając się, czy to aby nie podstęp albo jakiś sprytny dowcip. Jednak jego (piękne) oczy wydają się pełne szczerej troski.  
Po chwili Blaine wstaje i kieruje się w stronę wyjścia, by zostawić mnie samego, tak, jak obiecał.  
- Stój. Czekaj - mówię, a on odwraca się i zatrzymuje w drzwiach.  
- Tak, Kurt?  
- Po co mnie szukałeś?  
- Och, wiesz - na jego idealnej twarzy pojawia się cień zmieszania - to jest ostatni dzień przed feriami. Jutro wyjeżdżam z rodzicami do Europy, więc... Chciałem się tylko pożegnać.  
Wychodzi, zostawiając mnie sam na sam z mętlikiem w głowie.

_

Chłodne, nocne powietrze delikatnie owiewa mi twarz. Trawa, na której siedzę, wydaje się tak dzika, jakby nikt jej nigdy nie kosił, ani nawet po niej nie chodził. Bezmyślnie bawię się jednym z jej źdźbeł.  
Czekam już kilkanaście minut, a Blaine'a wciąż nie ma. Powoli zaczynam dopuszczać do siebie możliwość, że zostałem wystawiony, a ten z pozoru idealny chłopak jest w rzeczywistości najokrutniejszym człowiekiem na świecie.  
Ale jednak nie, idzie. Nie widzę go dokładnie, lecz nawet po zmroku jestem w stanie rozpoznać tę sylwetkę, która zbliża się do mnie niespiesznym krokiem. Gdy podchodzi bliżej, nie mam już żadnych wątpliwości. Prawie chce mi się śmiać, kiedy spostrzegam, że w wciąż ma na sobie szkolny mundurek.  
- Hej - mówi Blaine jednym z najłagodniejszych tonów, jakimi dysponuje. Siada obok mnie. - Długo czekasz?  
- Nie, dopiero przyszedłem - kłamię, nie wiem w sumie po co. Czasem zachowuję się nieco irracjonalnie. Nie mam pojęcia, z czego to wynika.  
- W porządku. - Wzdycha cicho, nim ponownie się odzywa: - Teraz połóżmy się na plecach.  
- To nie ma sensu - mamroczę, ale spełniam polecenie, gdy widzę, jak Blaine kładzie palec na ustach w geście uciszania. - Mam na myśli, że i tak nie widać gwiazd. Zbyt duże zachmurzenie.  
- Nieważne - odpowiada Blaine. Również kładzie się na plecach, tuż koło mnie, tyle że w przeciwną stronę. Odsuwam się nieco, tracąc go z pola widzenia. Gdybym chciał, przesunąłbym się w drugą stronę, a wtedy nasze policzki zetknęłyby się - teraz jesteśmy w odległości, no, mniej więcej na wyciągnięcie ręki. Jest coś magicznego w leżeniu po zmroku, na ziemi, tak blisko Blaine'a, czując każdy jego ruch oraz pojedyncze źdźbła na twarzy. Staram się nie myśleć o tym, że w tej trawie jest zapewne całe mnóstwo robaków.  
- Zimno ci? - pyta z rozczulającą troską w głosie.  
- Nie.  
- Dobrze. Więc... - Wiem, że się porusza, bo słyszę szelest trawy. - Boję się wielu rzeczy. Banalnych rzeczy. Boję się samotności. Boję się, że mogę stracić swoje miejsce w chórze. Że nie będą mnie lubić, jeśli przestanę wciąż udowadniać, jaki jestem _fajny_, _pasujący_, _ważny_... Tak naprawdę boję się być do końca sobą.  
- Blaine... Wcale nie musisz się starać, by ludzie cię lubili. - Chcę mu powiedzieć, żeby się nie martwił, że jest perfekcyjny... Ale pozwalam mu mówić dalej.  
- Ty zawsze masz odwagę, by być sobą... Podziwiam cię za to. A ja jestem tchórzem, Kurt. Takim tchórzem, że uciekłem ze starej szkoły.  
- Nie jesteś tchórzem, Blaine... W każdym razie nie większym niż ja... To znaczy, zobacz, ja też się przeniosłem...  
- Ty przynajmniej spróbowałeś. Miałeś odwagę, by się postawić. Ja jej nie miałem, Kurt. Zawsze trochę za bardzo się bałem.  
Wyciągam rękę za głowę i błądzę nią przez chwilę w powietrzu. Nasze dłonie spotykają się nad ziemią i lądują razem w trawie.  
- A ty, Kurt? - pyta się łagodnie. - Czego się boisz?  
- Boję się - szepczę, dobrze wiedząc, że zabrzmi to strasznie tandetnie i melodramatycznie - że ktoś, komu zaufam, może zmiażdżyć mi serce i rozerwać je na tysiąc kawałków.  
Czuję je. Czuję, jak napływają do oczu. Ciepłe i wilgotne. Staram się nie wydobywać z siebie dźwięków, ale Blaine słyszy, jak pociągam nosem. Puszcza moją dłoń. Zakładam, że podnosi się z pleców, powodując ten cichy szelest trawy. Odwracam się twarzą do niego, jednocześnie usiłując zatamować napływający potok łez.  
- Wiesz - Blaine stara się mówić delikatnie - ten ktoś sam musiałby nie mieć serca. Gdybym był na jego miejscu... Wiesz, ja nigdy bym ci czegoś takiego nie zrobił.  
Ale robisz, Blaine. Właśnie, że robisz. Nie, nie mogę się znowu rozpłakać, proszę...  
- I nie płacz, bo to miażdży m o j e serce.  
Teraz już na pewno się rozpłaczę. Odwracam zwrok, starając się uniknąć patrzenia w te piękne oczy.  
O nie. Nie, nie, nie, tylko nie to - on najwyraźniej zmierza do przytulenia mnie. To najgorsza rzecz, jaka mogła mu przyjść do głowy; zapamiętajcie sobie: jeśli kiedykolwiek zauważylibyście, że zbiera mi się na płacz i chcielibyście mnie jakoś pocieszyć, to nigdy, przenigdy mnie nie przytulajcie. Bo to mogłoby spowodować, że momentalnie wybuchnąłbym niekontrolowanym szlochem.  
Tak się dzieje właśnie tym razem. Blaine przysuwa się bliżej i obejmuje mnie ramieniem, ja natomiast zaczynam zanosić się spazmatycznym łkaniem. A on się nie cofa, po prostu siedzi, jak gdyby nic się nie działo, nadal przytulając mnie do siebie. Jest ciepły i ładnie pachnie. Strasznie mi głupio, kiedy wtulam w niego zapłakaną twarz, wydobywając z siebie nieartykułowane odgłosy. A robi mi się jeszcze bardziej głupio, kiedy orientuję się, że zasmarkałem mu mundurek. Próbuję przepraszać, ale nie jestem w stanie wydusić z siebie więcej niż kilka przypadkowych sylab.  
- Nic nie szkodzi, Kurt - Blaine próbuje mnie uspokoić, ale sprawia, że czuję się jeszcze bardziej niezręcznie. Nie pozostaje mi nic innego, jak schować się w jego ramionach, przy okazji jeszcze bardziej brudząc mu ubranie.  
A on po prostu daje mi się spokojnie wypłakać, głaszcząc mnie delikatnie po głowie i nie wypuszczając z objęć.

Widocznie to wydarzenie z poprzedniego wieczora zadziałało na mój umysł oczyszczająco, niczym swoiste katharsis, bo dzisiejszego dnia budzę się w zdecydowanie lepszym nastroju. To nawet mało powiedziane - mimo zaskakująco wczesnej pory jestem pełen energii, zapału na nowe działania i wspaniałe odkrycia. To jeden z tych wielkich dni, takich jak ten, kiedy Alexander McQueen po raz pierwszy zdobył tytuł Najlepszego Projektanta Roku w Wielkiej Brytanii, albo ten, w którym Stephen Schwartz ukończył komponowanie muzyki do _Wicked_. Dzień wielkich możliwości, dokonań niosących nadzieję dla świata.  
Gdy czuję się już odpowiednio natchniony, zaczynam śpiewać _Defying Gravity_. Jednak nie docieram nawet do szóstego wersu, gdy zostaję brutalnie uciszony.  
- Przestań wyć! - słyszę głos Finna zza ściany. - Ludzie jeszcze śpią!  
Pff, co za ignorant. Nie rozumie mojej wewnętrznej potrzeby ekspresji twórczej. Jednakże daję sobie spokój ze śpiewaniem - przynajmniej na razie.  
Mój iście konstruktywny nastrój niebezpiecznie przypomina odczucia po tej witaminie, którą Finn dostał kiedyś od żony pana Shuestera. Uśmiecham się na wspomnienie jego zachowania po powrocie od pielęgniarki. "Hej, wstawać, jestem gotowy, co za piękny dzień, zbudujemy dom dla ludzkości!" Właśnie, może bym coś zbudował? Nigdy się nie interesowałem stolarką (to brzmi jak jakiś rodzaj latarki, czyż nie?), ale dziś jest dzień wyzwań i nowych możliwości. Rozglądam się po pokoju, zastanawiając się, co by tu skonstruować. Mój wzrok pada na klatkę z Pavarottim. W sumie czemu nie miałbym zbudować karmnika dla ptaków? To będzie coś, co sprawi, że świat stanie się lepszy!

Trochę czasu zeszło mi na zakupy (naprawdę nie mam pojęcia, czy w końcu kupiłem gwoździe odpowiedniej wielkości - jest ich po prostu zbyt duży wybór), ale już wróciłem i zastanawiam się właśnie, od czego zacząć. Może powinienem narysować projekt? Hm, chyba nie ma po co, przecież to nie jest jakaś suknia, którą trzeba projektować, wystarczy poskładać kilka desek i będzie dobrze.

Nie mam doświadczenia w posługiwaniu się młotkiem i wiedziałem, że to tylko kwestia czasu, nim coś pójdzie nie tak. Nie pytajcie mnie w jaki sposób, bo to trzeba mieć po prostu moje szczęście, ale jakimś cudem jeden z gwoździ wylądował na jednej z tych wysokich półek, do których nikt nigdy nie sięga.  
I wiecie, każdy by się w tej chwili poddał i sięgnął po inny gwóźdź z pudełka, a tamtego już zostawił, by leżał tam przez wieczność. Ale oczywiście nie ja. Po prostu mam jakąś taką neurozę, dziwne przyzwyczajenie, które każe mi podnosić wszystko, cokolwiek by mi upadło. Trochę głupio było mi prosić Finna o pomoc, więc musiałem sobie z tym poradzić na własną rękę. I wiecie, może nie jestem zbyt dobry we wbijaniu gwoździ, ale we wspinaczce radzę sobie naprawdę fatalnie.  
Ku mojej rozpaczy do pokoju wchodzi Finn, a za nim Blaine (skąd on się tu wziął, przecież miał wyjechać z rodzicami, dlaczego jest tutaj - przez głowę przelatuje mi tysiąc myśli). Oczywiście musieli przyjść akurat w chwili, gdy zwisam gdzieś przy suficie, jedną dłonią ściskając kurczowo krawędź półki, a w drugiej trzymając gwoździa, do którego uśmiecham się jak głupi.  
Mówię wam, tylko mnie mogła zdarzyć się tak beznadziejnie niezręczna sytuacja. Szczególnie, że za moment na pewno stąd spadnę - ale wytnijmy ten kompromitujący fragment.  
Scenariusz: Finn opuszcza Kurta i Blaine'a, zostawiając ich samych w pokoju Kurta. Kurt (to ja) patrzy ze zdziwieniem na Blaine'a, głupio się przy tym szczerząc.  
- Co ty tutaj robisz? Mam na myśli... Mówiłeś, że dzisiaj wyjeżdżasz.  
- Taki miałem zamiar, ale zmieniłem plany. Stwierdziłem, że muszę wziąć na poważnie moją misję rozweselania ci życia, więc przyjechałem tutaj.  
I jak go nie kochać?  
- Co? Zrezygnowałeś z wyjazdu z rodzicami ze względu na mnie?  
- W sumie i tak nie chciałem jechać. Jakoś mnie nudzą rodzinne wycieczki. - Powrót zniewalającego uśmiechu. - A oni wrócą w przyszłym tygodniu, jeszcze zdążą się mną nacieszyć. Więc... widzę, że jesteś już w lepszym humorze niż wczoraj, to może pójdziesz ze mną wyprowadzić na spacer tę bestię?  
Dopiero teraz dostrzegam, że przy nodze Blaine'a siedzi niewielki, czarny piesek. Nie znam się na psach, więc nie mam pojęcia, co to za rasa, ale ma lśniącą, zadbaną sierść i przyjacielski wyraz pyszczka.  
- Ojej, to twój? Śliczny.  
- Tak konkretnie, to rodzice dostali na gwiazdkę. W każdym razie, kiedy zobaczył, że mam zamiar wyjść, zaczął tak lamentować, że nie miałem serca go zostawić... Ale chyba nie masz alergii na sierść, co?  
- Nie. Skądże. Chodźmy.

Kiedy się budzę, orientuję się, że zasnąłem w pozycji półleżącej na kanapie, a na moim ramieniu opiera się Blaine. Wczorajszego dnia zaproponowałem mu, żebyśmy poszli do mnie, poprzeglądać moją kolekcję magazynów modowych. Nawet nie zauważyliśmy, kiedy zaczęło się ściemniać. Wyraziłem przypuszczenie, że może już lepiej, by został, zamiast wracać po zmroku. Mój tata akurat wyszedł gdzieś na noc razem z Carole, więc obyło się bez zbędnych niezręczności. A to akurat trochę niezręczne, że śpiący Blaine opiera się na moim ramieniu. Przesuwam się delikatnie, starając się go nie zbudzić.  
Teraz mogę swobodnie oprzeć się na oparciu kanapy. Ale nie na długo, bo zaraz wskakuje mi na kolana jakiś czarny stwór i zaczyna mnie lizać po twarzy. Zrzucam go z siebie już chyba szesnasty raz, a ten nadal nie chce sobie pójść. Biorę go w końcu na ręce i wychodzę z nim z pokoju. Zastanawiam się, czy może nie wrzucić go do pokoju Finna, ale stwierdzam, że to byłoby wredne (w stosunku do mojego przyrodniego brata, nie dla psa). Wiem - w łazience pod zlewem jest pusta szafka, o idealnych wręcz wymiarach. Zamykam tam stwora i podpieram drzwiczki krzesłem. Już mam sobie pójść, ale piski tego zwierzaka łamią moje serce. Wyjmuję go więc stamtąd i nadal zastanawiam się, co z tą nędzną kreaturą zrobić.  
Ostatecznie decyduję się przywiązać tę kanalię przy drzwiach wyjściowych, z nadzieją, że nie będzie zbyt głośno piszczeć. Zamykam wejście do przedpokoju - to tak na wszelki wypadek, gdyby psina przypadkiem zdołała rozwiązać supeł. No i żeby nie było jej za bardzo słychać, gdyby znów zaczęła zawodzić. Idę umyć twarz (nie lubię, gdy klei się od psiej śliny) i wracam do swojego pokoju, zastając Blaine'a rozwalonego na kanapie.  
- Nie wstajesz?  
- Zapadam w sen zimowy - odpowiada, nie otwierając oczu. - Twój przemiły brat o jakiejś nieludzkiej porze zaczął grać na perkusji. Dziwne, że ty się wtedy nie obudziłeś.  
Widocznie Finn chciał się zemścić za mój wczorajszy poranny śpiew. Cóż, zadziałało, ale na niewłaściwą osobę.  
Wbrew swoim słowom o śnie zimowym, Blaine powoli przeciąga się i wstaje, po czym kieruje swoje kroki do łazienki. Siadam na zwolnionej przez niego kanapie i próbuję poukładać myśli.  
Prawda jest taka, że wciąż jestem zakochany w Blainie. Ale on najwidoczniej chce być dla mnie tylko przyjacielem. I jak na razie jest świetnym przyjacielem. Nie chcę tego psuć swoimi beznadziejnymi uczuciami. Nie chcę popełniać tych samych błędów, co kiedyś.  
- Kurt? - słyszę wołanie Blaine'a. - Gdzie jest mój pies?  
Ojej. Co mam odpowiedzieć? Że jego ukochany psiak polizał mnie po twarzy, więc przywiązałem go do drzwi i zamknąłem w odosobnieniu?  
- Nie wiem!  
Po kilkunastu minutach Blaine wraca do pokoju razem z psem, który spogląda na mnie z wyrzutem.  
- O, znalazł się - okazuję radość.  
- Kurt?  
- Tak?  
- Dlaczego mój pies był zamknięty w przedpokoju i przywiązany do drzwi jakimś przypadkowym sznurkiem?  
Trudno mi ocenić, czy naprawdę jest zdenerwowany, czy tylko chce mnie nastraszyć.  
- Nie wiem. Może sam się w ten sznurek zaplątał i jakoś się przywiązał?  
- I zamknął za sobą drzwi?  
- A może to Finn? Ten mój brat w sumie często zachowuje się bardzo głupio.  
Blaine podchodzi, siada obok. Nagle przewraca mnie na kanapie i wykręca mi ręce do tyłu.  
- Policja dla Zwierząt w Ohio, aresztujemy cię za znęcanie się nad biednym zwierzęciem oraz za składanie fałszywych zeznań! Ale my wszystko z ciebie wydobędziemy, przy pomocy wymyślnych tortur.  
- W porządku! Poddaję się! Przyznaję się do winy! - Blaine pozwala mi wyswobodzić ręce z uścisku.  
- Szkoda - mówi, gdy zwracam się twarzą do niego. - Miałem nadzieję, że będziesz ciekawy rodzaju tych tortur.  
Nagle orientuję się, że nasze usta znajdują się w niebezpiecznie bliskiej odległości. Boże, on na pewno właśnie gapi się na moje wargi. Chyba dostrzega moje zakłopotanie. W jednym, tym samym momencie odwracamy głowy, ale niezręczność sytuacji zdąża zawisnąć w powietrzu.  
- To, hm, jak się ma twój chłopak? - Najgłupsze, najbardziej niezręczne pytanie, jakie mógłbym zadać, właśnie opuszcza moje usta.  
- Kurt. Ja nie mam chłopaka. - Blaine patrzy na mnie zdziwiony.  
Czuję, że cała gorycz sprzed dwóch dni wraca z podwojonym natężeniem, desperacko szukając ujścia.  
- No wiesz, ten, z którym się pieprzysz.  
- C o? K t ó r y?  
- Och, widocznie jest ich więcej,,,  
- Nie łap mnie za słówka, Kurt, i powiedz, z łaski swojej, o czym ty do mnie mówisz.  
- Blaine, wiem, że jesteś świetnym aktorem, ale naprawdę MOŻESZ być ze mną szczery!  
- BĘDĘ szczery, jeśli mi powiesz, o czym... - widzę, że ma ochotę powiedzieć "do cholery", ale oczywiście ma na to zbyt dobre maniery. W innej sytuacji uznałbym to za nawet zabawne. - JESTEM szczery. O czym ty mówisz?  
- Dobrze, udawaj dalej, że nie masz pojęcia! - Wstaję z kanapy, co nadaje moim słowom bardzo melodramatycznego wydźwięku.  
- Uspokój się, proszę.  
- I przestań mnie wciąż uspokajać!  
- Okej. Dobrze. Wspaniale. Przestanę. Ale nie oczekuj, że będę z tobą szczery, kiedy nie chcesz ze mną rozmawiać otwarcie i zachowujesz się jak obrażone dziecko!  
W tej chwili drzwi się otwierają i pojawia się w nich zakłopotana twarz Finna.  
- Wszystko w porządku? Coś się stało?  
- Nie, Finn, nic się nie stało - odpowiadam spokojnie.  
- Będę już wychodził - mówi Blaine, a ja jestem mu wdzięczny, że to nie ja muszę go wypraszać. - Pa, Kurt.  
Wymija w drzwiach Finna, który nadal tam stoi z tępym wyrazem na twarzy. Z powrotem siadam na kanapie, podpierając głowę dłońmi i usiłując nie rozpłakać się ze złości.  
- Kurt... Dobrze się czujesz?... Czy on cię skrzywdził?  
- Odczuwam nieco ambiwalentne emocje, Finn.  
- Nie wiem, co to znaczy.  
- Chyba jestem nieco wkurzony.  
- Nieco?  
- Bardzo. - Chcę mu przez to dać do zrozumienia, żeby dał spokój i sobie poszedł, ale to jest przecież Finn, wciąż stoi w drzwiach z zakłopotaniem.  
- Wiesz, jakbyś chciał o tym pogadać, to jestem obok.  
- Dzięki, Finn. - A teraz już sobie pójdź, proszę. - Doceniam to.  
W końcu wychodzi, a ja kładę się na kanapie, oddychając ciężko. Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to skończę w psychiatryku, serio. Może powinienem zapisać się na jogę? Podobno pomaga odnaleźć równowagę duchową i emocjonalną.  
A w ostatnich dniach bardzo by mi się takowa przydała.


	2. Chapter 2

- Powiedział ci, że jesteś kiepski w łóżku?  
Unoszę brwi, gapiąc się ze zdziwieniem na Finna.  
- Skąd ten pomysł?  
- Po prostu wyglądasz, jakby spotkała cię przykrość.  
- Daruj sobie psychoanalizy, Finn, bo twoja domyślność jest wręcz powalająca.  
- To znaczy, że zgadłem?  
- Nie. Wcale ze sobą nie spaliśmy. My się nawet nigdy nie całowaliśmy.  
- Wczorajszej nocy... też nie?  
- NIE. Nie, nie, nie. Ja i Blaine jesteśmy tylko przyjaciółmi. - Trochę dobija mnie pewność, z jaką założył, że między mną a Blainem COŚ wczoraj musiało zajść. Przyjście do niego po radę chyba nie było najlepszym pomysłem. - I może jestem nieco zazdrosny, bo przypadkiem widziałem go w dość jednoznacznej sytuacji z innym chłopakiem, ale to i tak nie zmienia faktu, że tylko się przyjaźnimy.  
- Czekaj. Pozwól mi zrozumieć. Chłopak, który ci się podoba, i który przypadkiem też jest gejem, zostaje u ciebie na noc, dodajmy, że pod nieobecność rodziców... I, naprawdę, nawet się nie pocałowaliście?  
- Zgadza się.  
- Wiesz, w takich sytuacjach mówi się zwykle coś w stylu "ale z ciebie ciota"...  
- ...Dzięki, Finn...  
- ...ale powiem tylko, że zmarnowałeś okazję.  
- Może i tak. Przy ostatniej rozmowie pokłóciliśmy się nieco.  
- Ale ty jesteś w nim zakochany, tak?  
- Tak.  
- I on jest gejem, tak?  
- Tak - odpowiadam cierpliwie. Chyba nigdy nie przestanie mnie zadziwiać powolność procesów myślowych Finna.  
- To dlaczego po prostu nie będziecie razem?  
- Finn, rozbrajasz mnie. To tak, jakbyś powiedział dziewczynie: "Hej, jesteś dziewczyną, a ja szukam dziewczyny, myślę, że powinniśmy być razem".  
- Hej, to nawet niezły tekst na podryw. Dzięki, Kurt.  
- Och, nie ma za co. Mogę ci podsunąć jeszcze kilka niezłych pomysłów, takich jak: "Ojej, jesteśmy tej samej orientacji, chodźmy się całować!". Albo: "Jestem wolny, ty też, zmieńmy to tutaj i teraz. Na podłodze."  
- Niee, te są słabsze.  
- W każdym razie, wracając do tematu...  
- Właśnie, wróćmy do tematu. To na czym właściwie polega twój problem z Blainem? Dał ci kosza?  
- Nie. Okłamuje mnie.  
- Zaraz... Okłamuje, tak że okłamuje?  
- A jak inaczej można okłamywać? - pytam się, ale nie jestem pewien, czy chcę słuchać jego filozofii.  
- Może po prostu nie mówi prawdy.  
Unoszę jedną brew.  
- Czy jedno się nie równa drugiemu?  
- Jeżeli cię zdradził i ci o tym nie mówi, to może nie chce cię ranić. Ale i tak powinieneś z nim zerwać.  
- Finn. Ile razy mam ci powtarzać? Ja i Blaine NIE JESTEŚMY parą.  
- Nie nadążam za tobą. Przepraszam, znudzi... zmęczyła mnie już ta rozmowa. Pogram trochę na playstation, potem możemy do tego wrócić, okej?  
- Czyli nie mogę liczyć na żadną radę z twojej strony?  
- Szczerość, Kurt. Szczerość jest ważna.

Później jeszcze wysłałem opisującą moją sytuację życiową wiadomość do Mercedes. Nie to, żebym podejrzewał, że może mi naprawdę pomóc (jej doświadczenie w podobnych sprawach jest doprawdy znikome), lecz po prostu dawno z nią nie rozmawiałem, a nie chcę, byśmy zupełnie stracili ze sobą kontakt. Ale nie myślę teraz o Mercedes, tylko o pewnym dwulicowym, wiecznie-w-szkolnym-mundurku, (jakże przystojnym) chłopaku o imieniu zaczynającym się na literę B. Och, znowu to robię. Wtrącam nieprzydatne uwagi o tym, jaki on jest piękny/urodziwy/czarujący/ogólnie idealny w momentach, gdy powinienem postrzegać go w wyłącznie negatywnym świetle. Ten nieład w mojej głowie tylko pogłębia me rozbicie emocjonalne.  
Czuję, że muszę poukładać myśli i ułożyć jakiś plan działań. Siadam przy biurku, biorę kartkę i długopis.  
Plan B  
Wiecie, B jak Blaine.  
Punkt pierwszy. Po namyśle skreślam to wyrażenie i piszę jedynie cyfrę. Od tego momentu będzie już tylko trudniej. Odrywam długopis od kartki. Następuje długa pauza.  
Chyba przede wszystkim powinienem w moim planie zawrzeć panowanie nad emocjami. Nieważne jak bardzo jestem poirytowany, NIE MOGĘ krzyczeć, robić scen, płakać ze złości ani wykonywać całego mnóstwa innych dramatycznych czynności, do których w podobnych sytuacjach jestem na ogół zdolny. Nie. Muszę zachować spokój i opanowanie. Zachowywać się uprzejmie, mimo że w myślach tak naprawdę będę już snuł mordercze plany...  
Wiecie, to nie tak, że jestem jakoś szczególnie chimeryczny i obrażalski. Po prostu mam swoją dumę. Nie pozwala mi ona na przykład, bym ubrał się w to samo dwa razy w tygodniu (mundurek szkolny się nie liczy!), a co dopiero na to, abym mógł się przyjaźnić z kimś, kto mnie okłamuje. Nie. Mną, Kurtem Hummelem, nikt nie będzie pomiatał. I naprawdę, nie ma znaczenia, czy ten ktoś jest najwspanialszą osobą pod słońcem...  
W porządku, przyznaję, to chyba nie duma - raczej czuję się dogłębnie zraniony. No ale wy też czulibyście się zranieni, gdyby ktoś, kogo uważaliście za naprawdę perfekcyjnego, okazałby się dwulicowym oszustem. Nawet odłóżmy na bok zazdrość, fakty są takie, że moim największym problemem jest totalne idealizowanie osób, które wydadzą mi się urocze, a na dodatek sprawią wrażenie miłych i przejmujących się.  
Zerkam na kartkę i analizuję to, co dotychczas udało mi się napisać.  
Plan B  
(B jak Blaine)  
1. Nie spotykać się z nim.  
2. Nie rozmawiać z nim  
3. Nie odbierać telefonów od niego.  
4. Ignorować jego wiadomości.  
5. Nie wymawiać jego imienia. (Nawet w myślach.)  
6. Gdy w końcu zobaczę go w szkole, na korytarzu: podejść do niego (uśmiechnie się, bo pomyśli, że chcę go przeprosić, że się nie odzywałem), a następnie wygarnąć mu wszystko, co sądzę o nim, o jego kłamstwach i jego ogólnej podłości.  
Tak właśnie zrobię.  
I wszystko byłoby wspaniale, ale chyba muszę dopisać do szóstki jeden podpunkt: za wszelką cenę ignorować uśmiech. Niestety, ta część planu brzmi najbardziej niewiarygodnie. Najgorsze, że jej niezrealizowanie może ostatecznie zniweczyć całą moją intrygę. To nie jest śmieszne, to jest poważne i to jest duży problem. Bez względu na to, jak bardzo się na niego wściekam, on może się tylko uśmiechnąć, powiedzieć jakieś uroczo-uspokajające słowa, a ja skończę rozpłakany, przepraszając za obsmarkanie mu ubrania.  
Ojej, pięć nieodebranych wiadomości. Od Mercedes. Ciekawe, czy odpisała coś pomocnego.  
Zaśpiewajcie o tym.  
Pocałuj Blaine'a  
Napisz poemat do niego  
Zaproponuj seks.  
uwarzaj na piranie.  
W pierwszym odruchu unoszę ze zdziwieniem brwi. Co, do...? Ale dość szybko orientuję się, że mój esemes widocznie zastał Mercedes w towarzystwie innych dziewczyn z New Directions.  
Dwie uwagi na przyszłość. Pierwsza - nigdy nie dopuścić do tego, by do mojego telefonu dobrała się grupa niedojrzałych dziewcząt (to samo dotyczy pojedynczej Brit). A druga to taka, że następnym razem zamiast opisywać Mercedes swoje kluczowe problemy egzystencjalne w wiadomości tekstowej, spróbuję się z nią po prostu spotkać. Albo chociaż upewnić się najpierw, że podczas czytania mojego esemesa nikt jej nie będzie zaglądać przez ramię. W sumie czuję się trochę nieswojo; myśl, że najprawdopodobniej wszystkie dziewczyny z ND wiedzą teraz o moich kuriozalnych dylematach, nie należy wcale do najprzyjemniejszych.  
Nie zauważyłem szóstej wiadomości. Och, tym razem to od Bla... Stop! Punkt piąty na twojej liście, Kurt... od sami-wiecie-kogo.  
Kurt, porozmawiajmy. Możemy się umówić na kawę jakoś koło czwartej? Proszę, muszę z Tobą pogadać.  
Ja wiem, naprawdę wiem, że to łamie co najmniej dwa punkty z mojego Planu B, ale musicie wiedzieć, że nie robię tego z żadnych innych pobudek, jak tylko z czystej ciekawości. Po prostu jestem ciekaw, w jaki sposób ten nikczemnik chce się wytłumaczyć. Odpisuję mu.  
Nie chcę robić scen w miejscu publicznym. Przyjadę do cieb  
...Mam wielką ochotę napisać zaimek z małej litery, ale razi mnie ten błąd ortograficzny, więc kasuję literki i wpisuję Ciebie. Nie to, żebym nagle nabrał do niego szacunku (nie dla tego niegodziwca), ale z zasadami pisowni nie będę się kłócił. Wyślij. Po paru sekundach przychodzi odpowiedź: 'k.  
Nie mówcie mi, że jestem niekonsekwentny, bo nie jestem. Od momentu ukończenia Planu B ani razu nie użyłem imienia na tę literę. Nie wiem jak inni, ja nazywam to konsekwentnością.  
Czytam jeszcze raz rady od dziewczyn, zastanawiając się, czy przynajmniej jedna z nich byłaby choć trochę pomocna, ale gmatwanina myśli w mojej głowie staje się jeszcze bardziej chaotyczna. W końcu dodaję kolejny punkt do mojego planu, poprawiam włosy i pospiesznie wychodzę z pokoju.  
7. OGARNĄĆ ŻYCIE.

Ten dom wygląda z zewnątrz niczym zamek; to moje pierwsze skojarzenie na jego widok. Ogromny, otoczony czymś, co przypomina mur obronny. Dość długo zajmuje mi odnalezienie domofonu. Kiedy w końcu naciskam przycisk dzwonka, niemal natychmiast słyszę znajomy głos.  
- Kurt, to ty?  
- Tak, to ja - odpowiadam. Brama otwiera się, a ja czuję, że właśnie wchodzę do paszczy lwa. _Stąd odwrotu nie ma już._

Cała nasza rozmowa przebiegła dość niezręcznie, ale w sumie nie do końca fatalnie.  
Gdy wszedłem do środka i zdjąłem płaszcz, Blaine zaprowadził mnie do stołu w dużym pokoju. Usiadłem, próbując ukryć zdenerwowanie; tak naprawdę trochę bałem się, co mogę od niego usłyszeć. Zaproponował mi coś do picia. Och, to było uprzejme z jego strony, ale odpowiadanie na pytania wprawiało moje dłonie w lekkie drżenie.  
- Kawy, herbaty? - zapytał.  
- Poproszę herbatę.  
- Czerwona, owocowa, zielona, czarna?  
- Może być zielona. Obojętnie.  
- Cukier?  
- Bez.  
Ku mojej uldze był to koniec pytań. Zniknął na kilka minut w kuchni, a ja w tym czasie zauważyłem jedno nieodebrane połączenie od Finna. Zdecydowałem, że oddzwonię po rozmowie z Blainem, mając nadzieję, że to nic bardzo pilnego.  
Właśnie, rozmowa z Blainem. Jak już wspominałem, nie było najgorzej, chociaż zaczęło się raczej ciężko.  
- Nie denerwuj się tak. - Oczywiście musiał zauważyć moje drżące dłonie. - Rozumiem, że mogę przypominać z wyglądu jakiegoś niebezpiecznego potwora, ale naprawdę, nie pożrę cię.  
Jeśli to miał być żart, nie udał mu się zupełnie. Atmosfera stała się jeszcze cięższa, ale starałem się to ignorować.  
- O czym chciałeś porozmawiać?  
- Myślałem o tym, co mówiłeś przy naszej ostatniej rozmowie... - Nie umknęło mojej uwadze, że spuścił wzrok, na chwilę zaciskając wargi w cienką kreskę. - I wywnioskowałem, że... Ty byłeś wtedy w tej toalecie, racja?  
- Tak, byłem - odpowiedziałem, po czym dodałem szybko: - Ale natychmiast wyszedłem.  
- Tak właśnie pomyślałem, że musiałeś od razu wyjść. W każdym razie... Widzisz, to się tak jakoś złożyło... On... Sam nie wiem, to się stało samo... - Zrozumiałem, że mówi o tym chłopaku, z którym wparował wtedy do łazienki, ale stwierdziłem, że nie będę się pytać o imię. Teraz też tak myślę - lepiej, żebym nie wiedział. - No, a on naprawdę nieźle całuje - dodał Blaine, unosząc wzrok ku górze. Westchnąłem. - I nie wiem, chyba nawet byłem gotowy iść na całość... Mimo że wiedziałem, że on ma dziewczynę... Ale coś mnie zablokowało. Przerwałem to, bo... pomyślałem o kimś ważnym dla mnie.  
- A ja nie jestem dla ciebie wystarczająco ważny.  
Pożałowałem, że nie ubrałem dzisiejszego dnia czegoś innego zamiast koszuli Marca Jacobsa, i to wcale nie z tych powodów, co zwykle; po prostu tylko jeden zestaw dokładnie odzwierciedlałby to, co w tamtej chwili odczuwałem. Na przykład bluza w antracytowym odcieniu symbolizowałaby gorzką ulgę.  
- Ależ j e s t e ś dla mnie ważny. Wiesz, że jesteś, Kurt. Dlatego z tobą teraz rozmawiam. Nie chcę, żebyś myślał, że jestem nieszczery wobec ciebie.  
- To o kim pomyślałeś? - zapytałem się, nie wiedząc do końca, czy chcę znać odpowiedź; w sumie było to dosyć niezręczne pytanie, ale w tamtym momencie nie zauważyłem tego.  
- O pewnej osobie. O kimś, w kim się zakochałem. - Zauważyłem na jego twarzy niejakie zakłopotanie, toteż nie drążyłem tematu. Kiedy będzie chciał, to sam powie, prawda? W każdym razie dobrze, że mi to wyjaśnił. Teraz przynajmniej jestem pewny, że nie mam u niego szans, bo jego serce jest zajęte.  
- Kurt?  
- Tak?  
- Pomyślałem o twojej wcześniejszej nerwowej reakcji. Czy ty byłeś może zazdrosny?  
- Nie - odpowiedziałem trochę za szybko.  
- Ani trochę?  
- Nie, nie. Po prostu byłem urażony, że niby jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, a mnie okłamujesz... Ale wyjaśniliśmy sobie wszystko. Myliłem się, przepraszam, że na ciebie nakrzyczałem.  
- Nie ma sprawy.  
W tym momencie nastąpił koniec naszej rozmowy, bo pomyślałem sobie, że oddzwonię już do Finna. A ponieważ jedynym miejscem w domu Blaine'a, w którym można złapać zasięg, jest kuchnia, właśnie tam się udałem i wybrałem numer do mojego przyrodniego brata.  
- No hej. Dzwoniłeś.  
- Hej, hej - entuzjazm w jego głosi nieco mnie zaniepokoił. - Jak tam ci idzie "plan b"?  
- Finn! Nie wierzę, że czytałeś moje prywatne notatki, które leżały na moim prywatnym biurku, w moim prywatnym pokoju!  
- Spokojnie, nawet nie wchodziłem do twojego pokoju. Znalazłem tę kartkę na podłodze w korytarzu.  
- To i tak nie usprawiedliwia tego, że ją przeczytałeś.  
- W każdym razie zaciekawiło mnie, że nie ma na niej punktu "Nie całować Blaine'a".  
- Bo to wynikało z poprzednich paragrafów, Finn.  
- No nie wiem. To jak, wszystkie postanowienia już złamane czy został ci jeszcze któryś podpunkt?  
- Ten plan jest już nieaktualny. Pomyliłem się.  
- Czyli jesteście już razem, tak?  
- Nie. Nie będziemy razem. - Mówiłem na tyle cicho, by Blaine mnie nie słyszał z pokoju obok. - Nie mam u niego szans. Jest zakochany w kimś innym.  
- Nie wierzę.  
- Oj, Finn, sugerujesz, że znowu mnie okłamał? Zresztą, to ja go najwięcej okłamuję. Ale to tylko dlatego, żeby nie było niezręcznie, wiesz... Chociaż i tak jest. Muszę kończyć, czuję się jak jakiś agent meldujący o wykonanej misji, a Blaine czeka na mnie. Pa.  
- Ej, jeszcze ci nie wydałem poleceń odnośnie drugiej części tej misji... Po pierwsze, masz mu powiedzieć, co czujesz...  
- Nie, Finn. Czasem lepiej zostawić sprawy takimi, jakimi są, wiesz? Nie chcę go wprawiać w dyskomfort. Nie chcę go stracić. - Rozłączyłem się w końcu.  
Wróciłem już z kuchni, a Blaine ogląda w telewizji jakiś program plotkarski, więc dołączyłem do niego. Ale nawet najnowszy, zupełnie szalony ubiór Lady Gagi wydaje mi się mało interesujący w porównaniu z chłopakiem siedzącym obok. Będę musiał do tego przywyknąć, do niełudzenia się, że mam jakąkolwiek szansę, obojętnie, jak bardzo romantyczną piosenkę będziemy razem wykonywać.  
To smutne, że moje nadzieje nigdy się nie spełniają. Nie wiem, jak mogłem sądzić, że Blaine jest właśnie tą osobą, na którą czekałem przez większość życia - to przecież byłoby zbyt bajkowe, zbyt idealne, gdyby on czuł do mnie to samo. Mnie nigdy nie zdarzają się podobne rzeczy.  
Czasem czuję się, jakby mój umysł był pudełkiem, gdzie wpadają przypadkowe rzeczy, które nie mają żadnych odpowiedników na zewnątrz. Rozumiem, jeśli mnie nie rozumiecie.  
Po prostu jestem zbyt wyjątkowy.

- No, to w kim jesteś zakochany? - pytam się mimochodem, zakładając płaszcz. - To ktoś ze szkoły?  
- Nieważne. - Uśmiecha się. - I tak nic z tego nie będzie. On chce być dla mnie tylko przyjacielem. Sam potrzebuje przyjaciela. A ja nie chcę go stracić.  
Nagle wszystkie elementy układanki zaczynają do siebie pasować: Blaine przypominający sobie o kimś ważnym i parę minut później mówiący, że mnie szukał; Blaine zakochany w kimś, kto uważa go za przyjaciela; Blaine niechętny do rozmowy o swoich uczuciach... Ale jeśli się mylę, mogę przegrać wszystko. Pytanie brzmi: warto zaryzykować?  
Oczywiście łatwiej byłoby powiedzieć jakiś dziwaczny dowcip, zaśmiać się bardzo niezręcznym śmiechem i porzucić moje domysły. To jest nierealne, by Blaine był zakochany we mnie (och, dziwię się, że zdołałem choćby sformułować tę myśl), a jednocześnie przekonany, że jego uczucia są nieodwzajemnione. Chodzi mi o to, że nawet Finn dostrzega, że przy tym chłopaku zachowuję się jak kompletny idiota. Z drugiej strony, Blaine często bywał strasznie flirciarski, wręcz uwodzicielski - a ja uznawałem to po prostu za jego sposób bycia.  
Przytulamy się na pożegnanie. To znaczy, on przytula mnie. A ja... W sumie do samego końca nie mam pojęcia, co chcę zrobić, czy go po prostu uściskać, czy może zmierzam do czegoś innego... W mojej głowie pojawia się głos mówiący coś w stylu "teraz albo nigdy, Kurt"... Ale w ostatniej chwili brakuje mi odwagi. Kończy się na przyjacielskim uścisku.  
- Wiesz, ten przyjaciel, w którym jesteś zakochany - zaczynam, gdy moje palce zaciskają się już na klamce. - Może jednak powiesz mu, co czujesz?  
Blaine uśmiecha się smutno.  
- Mówiłem ci, że jestem tchórzem.  
Och, Kurt, nie bądź tchórzem. Powiedz mu, co za głupoty ten chłopak wygaduje. Powiedz mu, że go kochasz. Zaryzykuj.  
Moja dłoń ześlizguje się z klamki. Odwagi, Kurt, odwagi - powtarzam w myślach. Zbliżam się do Blaine'a i biorę jego twarz w dłonie.  
- Blaine. Spójrz mi w oczy - mówię, mając nadzieję, że nie drży mi głos. - Posłuchaj mnie. Nie jesteś tchórzem. Wiem, że nie jesteś. Więc przestań to sobie wmawiać. Bo jesteś pełen odwagi, która tylko czeka, byś pozwolił jej się w tobie wyzwolić.  
Patrzymy sobie przez moment w oczy, niemalże czując ciszę, która przed chwilą zapanowała. Całe moje zakłopotanie miesza się z jego zdziwieniem i nagle zmienia się to w najbardziej niezręczny pocałunek świata. Który szybko staje się czymś absolutnie idealnym.  
Jest to mój pierwszy prawdziwy pocałunek. Próbuję w nim przekazać wszystkie moje uczucia do Blaine'a. Cały świat przestaje istnieć. Liczy się tylko on. Jego usta, język, jego ciepła dłoń na moim policzku... Mogłoby tak być już zawsze. Mógłbym trwać tak przez całą wieczność...  
Gdy w końcu odrywamy się od siebie, Blaine cofa się gwałtownie.  
- Przepraszam - mówi pospiesznie. - Nie mam pojęcia, jak to się stało, ale to się nigdy nie powtórzy, obiecuję... Przepraszam, Kurt...  
- Blaine. Uspokój się - kładę mu palec na wargach. Całuję w lewy kącik ust. - Ja też cię kocham.  
Niezręczność odpłynęła; niedomówienia zostały dopowiedziane. Obaj czujemy, że wkraczamy właśnie w coś nowego, nieznanego - ale pełni pewności, że może to być naprawdę piękne.  
- Więc, może zostaniesz trochę dłużej? - pyta się z uśmiechem, który z powodzeniem można by uznać za uwodzicielski, gdyby nie to, że powoduje u mnie śmiech.  
- Blaine, z tobą mogę tu zostać choćby i na wieczność.

Koniec


End file.
